Is She What I thought She Was?
by fangirlket
Summary: Calypso had been a bully to Leo since she arrived at the school and it drove Leo crazy. But when they get paired up to do a project together they start to get closer. Caleo fic. Leo and Calypso switch POV's every chapter. Rated T because I'm paranoid...But in any case, Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

If there's anyone I hate it's Calypso. She's always bringing me down, telling me I'm stupid, ugly, annoying, etc. etc. etc.

Usually that wouldn't bother me but with her it hurts. I have no idea why. I've never let a regular high school girl bring me down like that. Not with Calypso. Jason says she's flirting but I doubt it. No girl dares to flirt with Leo Valdez. As much as I wish that wasn't true, it just is. I'm no girls ideal guy. I'm too scrawny, annoying, you name it. There's always an excuse.

Today will be different though. I'm not going to let a stupid girl bring me down. Not today. Nope. It's not happening. I just won't allow it. I check my watch. 5 minutes till school starts. I'll be late as always. Oh well.

~Line Break~

I walk into my classroom 10 minutes late. Ms. Cunningham my awful teacher turns her face at me and gives me a disgusted look. "Look who finally decided to show up." She said in a cold tone.

She was in her later 20's for sure and had her sleek black hair cut into a bob. She was the no nonsense kind of teacher yet some of the boys would flirt around with her. She definitely didn't appreciate this and would remind us nearly everyday.

I could say I've never done it but that would be lying. At the beginning of the year I might had said a couple of things that made her hate me for all eternity. But that's a whole other story.

But as you could guess she hates my guts. She held her cold glare at me. "Well? What's your excuse?" She asked with a bit more edge in her voice. "I-uh overslept…"

I heard Calypso trying to hold back a laugh. "Shocker!" she whispered to Piper McLean who happened to be a friend of mine.

Mostly because Jason and her have been together for a while. She smiled but she didn't say anything back. I gave her a thankful look and she nodded.

"Take a seat Mr. Valdez. I will see you after class today." She said and turned back to the board and continued her lesson. I sighed and sat in the one empty seat. The one behind Calypso. She turned around and gave me a smirk. "I'm surprised she couldn't tell. You always look like you overslept." She whispered. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. Ms. Cunningham turned around as soon as Calypso did.

"Is there a problem Mr. Valdez?" I could feel my face getting hotter.

"N-no ma'am." I muttered. She turned back around again and Calypso turned around and shot me another smirk. I'm so ready for this day to be over.

~Line break~

Class was about to end and Ms. Cunningham turned got up from her desk and cleared her throat. This was her way of getting our attention. We all looked up just like we're supposed to.

"Class, I've decided that you're mostly ready to do a project with partners." The class broke into excited whispers.

"I have already paired everyone up." she concluded. Naturally the whispers turned into groans. She started naming partners and

I crossed my fingers to not be matched up with you know who. Anyone in this class was better than her. She started to name off names.

"Piper and Jason" Boy were they lucky. I'm sure she knows that they're a thing. I don't know why she would be nice enough to pair them up with each other…

"Percy and Annabeth " This seems unreal. Percy and Annabeth are the most known couple in the school. If this kind of pairing keeps up maybe she'll be nice enough to pair me up with one of my friends.

"Frank and Hazel" Another couple together. What is up with her and pairing up the couples in the class?

"Reyna and Octavian" Okay so maybe she's not being completely nice about this. I sigh a bit. I'd rather not be with either of them. I could see them giving each other looks that possibly said "it could have been worse".

My mind went back to the fact that Calypso and I were partner-less. She named a couple more names and there were only four people in the class left without partners. That included you know who and I.

It also included Rachel Dare and Luke Castellan. I'd rather not be with Luke and Rachel is impossible but at this point I'd rather be with either of them. Ms. Cunningham seemed to be smiling a bit.

"Calypso and Leo." I jumped out of my seat ready to scream a long speech but I stopped myself and took a deep breath. "Ms. Cunningham." I started. Calypso stood up as well and started her speech before I could start mine.

"Would you please pair me up with anyone that isn't…well…that?" She pointed to me. I cringed at her little comment. That one hit me a littler closer to home than usual.

"Now now Calypso. I know it may be hard to tolerate him but that comment wasn't necessary. I paired everyone up with each other for a reason you know. I think the two of you would work well together. So to answer your question, No. I won't pair you two up with someone else."

She turned to Rachel and Luke who were giving each other the sideways glance. "So this means that you two will be partnered." The two nodded.

"Now. I've made a seating chart for all of you. Obviously you will all be with your partners." She started seating us in different spots and Calypso and I were in the corner. Reyna and Octavian sat behind us and Jason and Piper sat beside us. Jason shot me a sympathetic smile and I rolled my eyes at him.

Ms. Cunningham passed out our project rubrics. Calypso turned towards me in her desk and grabbed my shirt collar. "Alright Valdez if you mess this up there WILL be consequences." I gulped. "Ah…I won't." She gave me a smug smile and released my shirt collar. I rubbed my neck. She had a tight grip.

"Give me a piece of paper." She demanded. I ripped one out of my notebook. She wrote something down and shoved it in my face. "My number. Obviously we'll need some time to work on it besides at school. Now. I suppose I'll need your number as well."

I blushed. "I uh…I don't have my own phone." I muttered. I squinted my eyes shut ready for the humiliation. But she didn't say anything. She just smiled and looked down at the paper. This really surprised me. "So can I come to your house tonight? Mine's a mess. I…live alone."

I cringed. There was no way we would meet at my house. "Uh…if you don't mind…I'd rather not meet at my house." Calypso frowned. "Why not?" she asked. "I live in a foster home. There's about 5 other kids living there. They're all younger than me so you can imagine…"

I could feel my face growing hotter. "Oh…what happened? To you know…" I looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it. You'd just find a way to make fun of me out of it." I thought I was about to get punched square on the nose but she just looked away.

The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my things but Calypso grabbed my arm before I left. "Hey. Why don't we meet at the library?" I nodded

"Oh and Ms. Cunningham wanted to see you." She twisted my arm around and shoved me towards the terrifying teacher. I heard her devious laugh as she walked down the hall and I cringed. She was almost as terrifying as Ms. Cunningham who gave me a cold hard death stare.

"Mr. Valdez. I've noticed that you've been late to my class everyday this week. And you're excuse is always that you overslept. I'm starting to find this hard to believe. What's really going on Valdez?"

I gulped. Did I really have to tell her about my home life. I did oversleep and that's a fact but there were reasons that I did. Now I had to tell him to her. Maybe I could avoid trying to tell her. "I'm not lying Ms. Cunningham. I really did oversleep. But there are reasons why…"

Ms. Cunningham's stare softened a bit. "Really Mr. Valdez? Well what are these reasons?"

I stared at the ground. "I'd uh rather not tell you…" I squinted my eyes shut ready for her to yell at me and shove a detention in my face. But instead she pat me on the back.

"I understand Leo. Now hurry to you next class. I'd hate for you to be late again." I stared at her in shock. She was actually being nice to me! What was up with all these girls today? And since when does she call my by my first name? I had no idea.

~Line Break~

I made my way to the my lunch table. I ate with Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and occasionally Percy and Annabeth. But they usually ate alone. Not today though. They sat at our table holding hands. I smiled.

I wished that I'd watched where I was going because I found myself tripping over a foot, dropping my tray all over my clothes and falling flat on my butt. Everyone in the Mess Hall stared at me for a minute and I felt my face grow hot.

Everyone in the room laughed. Except for my friends who kind of sat there for a minute looking sorry for me. I felt as sorry for myself as they did. I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and grimaced. I looked up to see Calypso smirking at me.

I guess she wasn't going to be nice today considering she had just tripped me and kicked me in the back. She grabbed my shirt collar and lifted me off the ground. And let me tell you. When a girl is able to pick you up by your shirt collar it's probably one of the worst humiliations to go through.

"See you at the library tonight Valdez." She said in a cold but yet amused tone.

She dropped me and Jason and Frank came to help me up. "Wow…" Jason said staring at Calypso who now sat back at her own table chatting with some other girls I didn't know quite as well. They all laughed along with her.

"Sorry you have to deal with her man…" Frank said pulling me up with his other hand. Frank was one of the nicest guys I knew but he was also one of the biggest ones too. And when I say big I mean ripped. He's huge. And yet he's going out with petite Hazel Grace. They're a good couple but also a strange one considering that Frank is Chinese and Hazel is African American.

I gave him a smile. "Yeah I'm sorry too." I brushed some food off of my shirt but that of course didn't help. This was one of my better shirts and it was ruined. I don't know why she what I did to make her do all this stuff to me but it sure was getting annoying.

I made my way to the table and Piper moved to sit by me. She gave me a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "Don't let her bring you down Valdez. She's just a b-" Jason covered her mouth.

"Now now." He joked and she rolled her eyes and moved his hand off her mouth. I was glad I was friends with everyone here but I couldn't help but feel jealous of all of them.

They all got together so easily leaving me being the odd one out. All three of the guys could easily get any girl to date them. They all had some kind of feature that could win any girl over.

Jason was the typical guy that all the girls would fall for with his blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

Percy didn't have quite the rugged look but was still a champion swimmer and had that perfect tan that a lot of girls would fall for easily.

Then there was Zhang one of the biggest guys in school.

But that left me. The scrawny kid with the elfish face. No one would ever be interested in a kid like me. Calypso had made that obvious.

I promised myself that I wouldn't let any stupid girls bring me down today but that didn't happen. She's just so cruel.

Who knows what she'll do when I have to meet up with her tonight.

~Line Break~

I made my way into the library and I saw Calypso immediately sitting at a table and staring me down. I gulped and hesitantly walked to the table and set my stuff down.

"Valdez." She said in a cold tone again. I still wore my shirt from earlier today and I noticed her staring at it.

"Why didn't you change?" She asked. I immediately felt embarrassed.

"I don't have that many other clothes. I wanted to save my clean shirts for the rest of the week." She frowned at me.

I wanted to hear an apology but she just pulled out the rubric and some other supplies. "Okay so these are some of my idea's." I normally would be pretty interested to look at designs and such but I couldn't get my mind off of lunch.

"What did I ever do to you to make you do what you did at lunch today?" I blurted. Calypso looked up at me with sheer guilt on her face.

"I…uh…Just focus on the project Valdez." Her face flushed.

"Don't change the subject!" I said and she sighed.

"I…I don't know." She muttered.

"Then could you stop humiliating me all the time? I already have enough to deal with at home and when I get to school here you are just doing everything to torment me." I kept on blurting.

Calypso frowned and stared at her plans. "I…I'm sorry Leo." She muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Sure you are." Calypso looked hurt. I felt kind of bad but I shook the feeling off. She had made me feel like that all the time. I shouldn't feel bad about making her feel bad only once.

I grabbed her notebook and studied the design. It was pretty impressive. I nodded. "I like it. It needs a few corrections but overall it's good." I said and set the notebook in front of her.

She smiled at me and it felt weird. It wasn't one of those smiles she gave when she teased me or got me in trouble for something. It was genuine.

We met each other's eyes. I never noticed her eyes. They were almond brown and seemed to gleam a bit.

I shook the feeling off and pulled out my notebook. "I made a design too." Calypso looked down at and studied it. Her eye's seemed to widen more as she looked at it. She pushed it back to me.

"That's roughly one of the most impossible things I've ever seen. I can't see how you could make that…" She trailed off and I chuckled a bit.

"I'm pretty good with building things. I was thinking we could mix our idea's some how." Calypso gave me another one of those genuine smiles.

I couldn't deny that she was pretty. Her caramel hair was braided and it fell perfectly over her shoulder. Yup. She sure was pretty. I shook that thought out of my head.

"That's a good idea." She said simply. I don't know why all of the sudden she was being nice to me but it was better than being tripped and humiliated so I just accepted it.

~Line Break~

It had been about 2 hours and Calypso and I started wrapping up our plans.

We walked to the door together and before I walked off she grabbed my arm.

"Leo…I'm sorry. I really am. I know I didn't have any reason to do all that to you. I suppose you didn't deserve it. Can you uh…forgive me?"

I didn't want to forgive her at all. I was glad she apologized though.

I wanted to say no but my mind got ahead of me.

"Sure. I guess it would be easier to not have any tension between us since we have to work together." I automatically regretted saying that. Calypso smiled.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure if you would. I gotta go." She concluded. Before she left though she completely surprised me and kissed me on the cheek. She ran off after that leaving me frozen where I was standing.

This girl had to be bipolar or something. Earlier today she hated and me and now she kissed me goodnight?

All I know is that I'm confused. I make my back to my house and the only thing on my mind was her and her kiss. Gods she was complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Thank you so much for the reviews and reads! I really hope your enjoying this! Sorry it's all a bit rough around the edges but I'm no professional…**

**For Blackberry Explosion, just for you I will put this chapter in Calypso's POV. So next will be Leo then Calypso and so on. Thanks again for the reviews! Keep sending them because I love me some feedback! J Okay enjoy this chapter!**

Calypso POV

The moment I saw Leo Valdez I thought he was adorable.

But when I talked to him I found out very quickly that we were opposites.

After that I didn't know how to well…be around him? So that's what led me to tormenting him all the time.

Honestly I've never been good with boys.

But when we got paired up I was secretly excited to get to spend some time with him. I'm sure he wasn't though.

I did all that stuff at lunch the day before because well…I guess I wanted to show him who was boss?

When I found out about a little bit of his home life I automatically felt horrible.

There's no way I'm doing anything else to humiliate him.

I'm sure I've made his life hard enough already.

I'm apologizing again. Today.

~Line break~

Leo was surprisingly early today.

He was already sitting at his desk when I got there and was talking to Piper and Jason.

But when I walked in they frantically

They were definitely talking about me. I tried not to let myself get offended.

I deserve it anyway. I sat down by him and smiled at him.

Then he stood up, grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

"Tell me what that was all about last night?" he nearly yelled. He didn't sound amused…was he mad?

I knew exactly what he was talking about. The kiss.

"I honestly don't know where that came from either…it just happened I guess?" I trailed off.

He looked down at me and smiled. It was probably the first time he's ever smiled like that at me.

It was a real smile. It still was kind of a mischievous smirk but it was still real. And quite attractive.

I realized that he was still holding my hand and we both blushed and let go.

"You know I realize you don't smile like that that often. You should more." I said

He shook his head and laughed. He brushed past me and I followed.

When he sat back down Jason gave him a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

His face was red which is saying a lot since his skin is darker.

I sat down in my desk and pushed it closer to his until they touched and pulled out our notes from last night.

"I tried mixing the ideas together…does it look okay?"

Leo studied it. I couldn't tell what he thought of it.

He looked up and nodded.

"It's pretty close to my design I think…" he responded and pulled out his notebook and showed me his design.

I laughed. His was ten times more complicated than mine.

He laughed too. "I might have lied a bit…"

We worked together to mesh our designs for the rest of the class and pretty soon the bell rang.

We gathered our things. I nudged him in the shoulder.

"Same time at the library tonight Valdez?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Sure." He started to walk out but I ran to his side.

He gave me another one of those confused looks.

"I gotta get to class…" he said slowly.

I smiled "My class is that way too."

He blushed and looked back ahead.

I noticed a lot of people at me then at Leo then back at me. Leo must have noticed too because now he was staring at the ground. He stopped

"This is my uh…class." He said after walking for another minute. "I gotta go…" And he ran into his class before I could say anything else. I was a bit disappointed but I set that feeling aside and made my way to my own class

~Line Break~

At lunch I saw Leo sitting at his usual table.

I walked over to him as soon as I saw him.

He looked up at me and gave me another one of those confused looks.

Everyone else at the table looked as confused as he did.

"Uh…hi…Um Leo? I was wondering if you wanted to work on our project…alone…in the library?" I asked.

I could feel my face grow hot.

Leo gave Jason a questioning look and he shrugged.

Then he picked up his tray and stood up.

"Uh…yeah sure." he replied.

"So I thought we were just studying at the library tonight?" he asked

"Well I figured we'd need more time." I responded.

That was only part of the reason though.

I honestly just wanted to spend more time with him.

We sat at the closest table and he pulled out his notes but I pushed them aside.

There went the confused look again.

"ImightnothavewantedtocometothelibrarytostudybecauseIactuallyreallyreallylikeyoualot" I blurted.

Did I really just say that? Gods I actually did. I cringed.

Leo just stared at me. I avoided eye contact with him.

Dammit! I can't believe I let that slip!

Leo kept staring but then he did something I didn't expect him to do.

He laughed. It started out as a chuckle but after a while he was laughing hysterically.

I blushed. Profusely.

He clapped his hand on my back which startled me.

"Gods Calypso. Stop lying. You hate me." he said and he burst out laughing again.

"I-I don't. I don't hate you. At all…" I said still blushing like everything.

Leo frowned this time. "Really Calypso. Cut it out. I know your just trying to humiliate me again."

"No I'm not! I promise!" My voice raised more than it should have.

A couple of kids glared. I forgot we were in a library.

He looked away. Gods I really screwed this all up.

"So…that kiss…" he trailed off

"Yeah…" I replied quietly.

Now Leo was blushing as much as me.

I gritted my teeth. I still can't believe that this was happening. How did I actually let that come out.

Finally Leo looked back up at me too.

"You're not lying?" He asked

"No. I promise."

He looked away again.

Then the bell rang.

He grabbed his tray and ran out before I could say anything else.

~Line Break~

I arrived at the library nervously.

Leo was sitting at the same table we sat at the night before jotting down notes I think?

He looked up at me and smiled. Maybe tonight won't quite as awkward as I thought it would be.

I sat down already blushing and he scooted his chair up closer to me.

"Okay so about lunch today…" he started. I cringed.

"Uh…well…" he trailed off.

He was probably thinking the same thing that I was. What now?

"When you say you really like me ah…what kind of like is it?"

My face grew warmer. I didn't answer.

I didn't want to say anything because that would make things more awkward than they already were.

So I decided I'd do it the easy way.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. It wasn't passionate or anything…just a sweet, I like you more than a friend, kind of kiss.

His eye's widened and eventually he kissed back which almost startled me.

He pulled away and stared at me. Yup. I just did that too.

"Ah…um…" he mumbled blushing as much as I was.

"So did that answer your question?" I asked him smiling.

He nodded and pulled his notes out again.

Who knew where this night was going to go…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ey guys! I love all your reviews! Thanks so much for reading it all!**

**For Blackberry Explosion: Yes you are correct. It IS hard to believe. You are obviously a very good guesser/thinker or whatever you call it. You just had to wait for this chapter. :D**

**I had to respond to that comment! **

**Also a note that will come in handy later on in the chapter: In this fic Leo and Calypso are Sophomore's which makes them 16. **

**But anyways thanks for reading guys! You're all so nice!**

Leo's POV

Yesterday was easily one of the most weirdest days I've ever had.

To put it all into one sentence the girl who I thought hated me ended up liking me the whole time.

It was all really confusing but what I remembered the most was when she kissed me last night.

That was…just really weird.

But now that we've gotten closer I think I might like her. Might. Nothing certain yet. Maybe I'll be able to find that out today…

~Line Break~

Calypso and I did our regular studying and flirting in class today. Nothing new.

But Jason and Piper stopped me before I could walk out with her.

I guess she didn't mind because she didn't wait up.

They waited for her to leave.

"Listen Leo. Were worried about you. You've been spending all your free time with her…and you don't seem to be having that hint of hate when your together."

Piper nodded.

"You never eat with us anymore and when we invite you to anything you always say that your busy. And if I know Leo Valdez I know that he's almost never busy unless he's hanging out with us. what's been going on Leo?"

Usually I would be a bit offended from that comment and some kind of joke but I was too distracted.

I swallowed.

"Well…I guess we might not have been studying during all that time we spent together…just…hanging out?"

Piper laughed.

"Just hanging out? I know you guys didn't just hang out."

"Look can we not talk about this right now? I need to get to class."

And I ran out before they could say anything else.

~Line Break~

I told Calypso to meet me at the library today. I wasn't ready to deal with certain people today.

When she met me at the table she gave me one of those flawless smiles and kissed me on the cheek as she sat down.

It startled me of course. That's the 3rd time she's kissed me.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully. I guess she was happier than usual.

"So I was wondering…since we usually study when we're together and we're almost done with the whole project thing maybe we could…uh go to that…"

I was hoping that she would finish my sentence but she just kept smiling at me as if to say "Come on Leo just ask me."

I sighed

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

She sighed nonchalantly.

"Hmm let me check my very carefully planned out schedule…"

She sat and stared at me for a minute.

Dammit I always wanted to do that if someone asked me out.

"Yeah I think I'm free." she smiled at me.

The bell rang and we grabbed our things. She took my hand and we walked out of the library.

These days I've been having keep getting weirder and weirder.

~Line Break~

After school Calypso and I met each other outside. She took my hand and we walked.

"Where are we going?" She asked, swinging my hand as we walked.

"Ah…I don't mind. Wherever you wanna go is fine." I told her.

"I always like ice cream."

I nodded. "Ice cream it is."

We never let go of each others hands.

~Line Break~

We started out our first date with playful banter.

It was all going fine but I really wanted to get to know her for real.

"Listen Cal, I know you told me you tormented me and all because you like me but…I've never met anyone who would be that cruel just because they don't know how treat the person…"

She sighed.

"I…yah that wasn't accurate. But I didn't want to be the stereotypical bully who treated someone bad because of their past. I even lied to myself and told myself I wasn't that person. But deep down I knew that I was."

I was glad that she came clean so easily.

I hated to be nosy but I couldn't help myself.

"Do you want to tell me what your past was like?" I asked her hesitantly.

"It was my Dad. My Mom died when I was a baby. He was abusive. Both verbally and physically. I'd rather not describe anything that he said or did. But when I was 12 he made me pack up all my stuff and he kicked me out of the house and left me to fend for myself in down town Chicago. Luckily there was a homeless shelter in town that I had to stay in until I turned 15 last year. I managed to get a job that eventually earned me enough money to buy an apartment in Manhattan. But while I was living in the homeless shelter I never had any friends and that built up the grudge I had been holding. But when I moved here no one knew me which made it a lot easier to make friends. So when I met you I thought you were the perfect person to let out all my anger on. I'm sorry."

She stared down at her bowl and I could see a tear or two streaming down her face.

This time it was my turn.

I kissed her.

It startled her but she kissed back almost immediately.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

The kiss wasn't like our recent ones.

It wasn't short and sweet or a sign of 'like'.

It was long a little more passionate and it kind of started a real relationship between the two of us.

I didn't have to ask her to be my girlfriend at this point.

That's what kind of a kiss it was.

I felt awful.

For thinking she was a horrible person.

For hating her.

For not accepting her niceness when we were paired up.

"No." I said pulling away.

"No Calypso. I'm sorry I hated you. I deserved all of what you did to me more than you ever did. I'm sorry."

She hugged me tight softly crying into my shoulder.

"Thank you." she said simply.

We sat there for a while, hugging each other.

After a while she stopped crying and pulled out of the hug.

"I think I need to go now." she said checking her watch.

I nodded and stood up to let her out of the booth we sat in.

"Thank you, Leo. I'm glad we did this today. But sometime I want you to tell me what happened in your past."

I cringed a bit.

"I'll tell you sometime. I promise. Just…not today."

She frowned a tiny bit but she nodded understandingly.

"Can I walk you home?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand and walked out with me.

I took that as a yes.

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was kinda short…but the next chapter will be longer…and cuter. **

**Hint: One of the two get sick. :D**

**Thanks again everyone! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I updated this chapter quickly. XD**

**I'm sure y'all are happy with this though! I just love how this chapter is going to work out. :D **

**So here y'all go! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Calypso's POV

It was Saturday morning and Leo and I planned on meeting up and doing something for the whole day.

But as soon as my eyes opened I felt horrible.

My throat was hurting like crazy, my stomach cramped horribly, and I had a migraine.

I knew from the start that I wasn't in any shape to get out and do something today.

I picked up my phone to text him but I remembered that he didn't have a phone.

He was going to come and pick me up at my apartment so I guess I had to tell him when he arrived.

I felt awful physically and mentally.

I didn't want to cancel on him.

I waited for him to arrive, nervously.

* * *

Soon enough I heard a lively knock at the door.

I groaned, got up and wrapped a blanket around me.

It was my first time getting out of bed today and it was already 10:30.

Oh shit what was he going to think?

I unlocked the door and cracked it open. I peeked my eye through the crack.

Leo stood there looking adorable in a new white shirt and suspenders.

He looked so…well so Leo.

But I mean that in the greatest way possible.

"Hey Cal…is something wrong?" he asked nervously.

I opened the door all the way and he frowned at the sight of me.

"What's wrong?" He took a step closer to me.

"I'm sick." I croaked. "I'm sorry Leo. I really wanted to spend the day with you but when I woke up I felt awful. We'll definitely reschedule though."

He brushed past me and walked into my cheap and messy apartment.

"We can reschedule for sure. But I'm not just going to leave you here by yourself when you sick."

He grabbed my hands and sat me down on my old ripped up couch.

"I'll see if I can make you some soup. That is if you have anything to make it with." he said hastily.

He walked into my tiny kitchen and started looking through all my cabinets. I heard him pull out some stuff from them and I got up.

"Hey…you don't need to do that. I can take care of myself Leo. I don't want you to spend your day being my nurse." I whispered. My voice was close to being gone.

"Well I'm afraid I'll have to do something you don't want me to do." he replied.

He turned around and picked me up. I wanted to squirm out of his arms but I was so exhausted so I just let do it.

He carried me bridal style to the couch and kissed my forehead before laying me down.

"Rest. You're sick remember?"

I gave up and did what he told me to do. He walked to my bed and picked up a blanket I kept at the end of it.

He laid the blanket on me and turned on my tiny TV.

"I have Netflix." I said simply.

He switched it to Netflix.

"You're so lucky. I have to sit around and watch kiddy shows all day." he muttered. I giggled at his comment.

He turned on Bob's Burgers and smirked at me.

"I hope you don't mind. I love this show." he laughed.

I rolled my eye's at the curly headed boy.

"It's better than your kiddy shows I suppose."

With that comment he rolled his eyes back at me and walked to the kitchen to continue the soup.

I just hoped he was a good cook.

If only I had the strength to go in there and check.

But everything sounded fine. I didn't worry.

I watched the Belcher family deal with their crummy lives for the next hour.

* * *

Soon after an hour Leo walked in with a tray in his hands. The tray held a bowl of soup just like he promised, some saltines, and a drink.

He sat the tray down on my small coffee table and sat on the couch where he could fit.

I pulled my legs down to the floor and he scooted up close to me.

"Don't get too close." I whispered. "I don't want you to get sick."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'll be fine, Cal." he laughed.

He grabbed the tray and set it in my lap.

"Try it!" he told me

I took the spoon and tried some of his soup.

Surprisingly I liked it and took another spoonful. Then another, and another until I lost count.

Leo laughed. "I guess you like it?"

I nodded. I had finished it fast. I was already full.

I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

When I woke up I was in my bed.

My clock said it was 6 AM and I felt worse then I did yesterday.

"Leo?" I called but my voice was gone now.

I tried to pull myself up but I was too weak to.

I turned to my nightstand and I saw a note.

I turned the lamp by my bed on and read it.

"You fell asleep around 5 yesterday and I left at 8.

I hope your okay and I'll try to be back tomorrow at the same time I was yesterday.

Love you~

Leo."

As cold as I was at the moment reading the "Love you" part made me feel extremely warm.

I knew I was blushing.

I hoped he'd be back soon.

I turned the lamp off and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face despite how bad I felt physically.

Leo loved me.

I needed to sleep on that.

* * *

**Yeah so sorry it was short. **

**Also Bob's Burgers is my favorite show so I had to add that in. xD **

**But anyways I made this chapter happy and sweet and cute mostly because next chapter is going to be really dramatic and sad and I'm gonna cry while I write it. XD**

**Hint: You'll get a very vivid glimpse of Leo's home life. **

**Omg I'm so excited to start writing it! XD**

**I hope your enjoying reading!**

**Please keep sending your reviews!**

**Thanks guys~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay you guys please forgive me for being gone for 4736839 years. I promise that I didn't die. My motivation just blew up and I didn't want to make time to make this story but now I have motivation again so yaaay. :D I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that it'll make up for lost times I guess. Thanks you's. :)**

It was late when I made my way home from Calypso's and I almost forgot about what I was going to face when I walked into the house.

Thank the Gods I didn't. I very quietly opened the front door and closed it.

I almost fell back when I saw my foster mom looming over me with her arms crossed and her face morphed with anger.

I gulped and kept my back pressed against the wall. I stared down at the ground.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" she asked. Her voice was hushed. That was a bad sign. I pressed my back to the door as hard as I possibly could.

"I-I..."

"I-I..." she mocked "You-you what exactly?"

"I was at m-my girlfriends house..." I turned my head away from her piercing eye contact and my eye's squinted shut.

Her angry face turned into a smug smile. "Girlfriend? HA! I'd be pretty damn stupid to believe that someone like YOU had a girlfriend." She laughed.

Then she was back to being angry. She grabbed my shirt collar and slammed me to the door. "You know I only have a few rule's in this house. One is to not sneak out. And another is not to lie. You just did both of those things." She went back her hushed and terrifying voice too.

"I'm not lying..." I whispered. She dropped me and slapped me hard across the face. I winced. It hurt more than usual this time.

She brought her face down to mine. "You're doing a damn stupid thing, kid."

"I promise...I'm really not lying." She slapped me again.

"I still don't believe you. But it's late and I'm tired of dealing with the shitty things in my life tonight. Just know that if you do what you did today again..."

She stood back up and crossed her arms. I thought she was done but before she walked off she slammed her knee into my eye mostly. She walked off looking satisfied with herself.

I sat there on the floor for a while. I cried. Which was something I rarely did. Pretty soon I realized it was past midnight and I made my way upstairs to my room.

My foster brother was already asleep of course so I very quietly sneaked to the top bunk I slept in. I kicked my shoe's off and from there I was already asleep.

I knew that when I woke up I was late. I didn't have to look at the clock to know that.

I put my shoes on and rushed to the bathroom. When I ran in I saw myself in the mirror I jumped.

I had almost forgotten about the night before. My eye was bruised purple. And it was just about swollen shut. I groaned and slammed my head on the mirror.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. Now? Before I go to school? On a freaking Monday?"

"Gods it just HAD to be today?" I looked through the drawers in hope for some kind of towel to put over it.

I found one. It was old and ripped up but anything would have worked today. I tied it around my head to where it would cover my eye and sighed.

I quickly brushed my teeth and ran downstairs. I grabbed my backpack that was by the door. When I ran out the door the bus was starting to drive off. I groaned and ran after it.

I saw Piper in one of the windows and she laughed. I think she called the bus driver or something.

The bus stopped. She did call him. Thank the Gods.

I walked on and the whole bus giggled and whispered to each other when I walked on.

I ignored it and sat next to Piper.

"You look rough, man." She felt the towel over my eye.

I shook my head. "Not in the mood Piper." I panted. "It's just been a sucky morning."

Her smile wavered. "Are you okay?"

"I guess." I replied.

"What happened?" She was frowning now.

"Long story." I lifted the towel off my eye and she cringed.

"You probably need someone to look at that." She whispered.

"It's fine. It'll fade soon enough."

"No. I'm taking you to the nurse when we get to school."

I sighed. It wasn't worth it to fight her.

"Please tell me what happened." She sounded worried.

"My foster mom happened. I'm keeping it at that."

"Leo I...I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really. I don't want you wasting your time worrying about me."

The bus stopped at the school and she grabbed my wrist and walked me off and to the nurse immediately.

"Worrying about one of my best friends isn't a waste of time." She said as she walked.

When she walked in the nurse was at her desk. She didn't look up from her computer.

"Can I help you?"

Piper pushed me forward, gently. "You can help Leo." She said.

The nurse looked up and smiled sympathetically.

She walked over and removed the towel. She frowned when she saw my eye.

"Fight?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Foster mom."

Her eye's widened. "Should I get the counselor-"

"No! Please. You don't have to do that. If there's anything I don't want to be it's one of those kids who talk to counselors about their sucky home lives."

Piper and the nurse both frowned at me.

"Well...you can always talk to your friends." The nurse said. "Piper here is a good friend apparently. You could tell her."

I looked up at the two. "I guess..." I shrugged.

After that the nurse took care of my eye as much as she could and bandaged it up. I didn't look quite as ridiculous as I did before.

Piper and I walked to class. When we came through the door Ms. Cunningham didn't look up from her computer. "Take a seat you two. I got the nurses email."

Everyone stared at me and my eye. When I sat next to Calypso she gave me a confused look.

"What happened?" She whispered. She still looked really sick.

"I'll tell you later. Are you alright?"

She sighed. "Not really. I just came so I could see you."

"As flattered a I am, you should be at home resting."

Another sigh. "I knew you'd say that."

I nodded and she stared at my bandaged eye.

Ms. Cunningham told us that we could pick up from where we left off on our projects and Calypso scooted her chair closer to me.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" she whispered.

"It's more of a thing to tell you in private."

She gave me a classic pout. But thankfully I was able to resist it. Some.

"I'll tell you the details later but my foster mom is a very easily angered person. She was probably already pissed off about something before I got home late but when I did she kinda took it out on me. She usually likes to treat me like crap anyway so..."

"Leo I-I'm so sorry. It's my fault. If it wasn't for you staying with me so late that wouldn't have happened." She whispered.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards me.

"Oh my gods Calypso. Don't ever EVER blame yourself for that. She probably would have done it even if I got home on time. I promise you it wasn't your fault and I don't regret staying with you.

I pulled her into a tight hug and she cried softly into my shoulder. We forgot we were in a classroom. "You should have left. Even if it wasn't my fault." her voice was shaky.

I shook my head even though she couldn't see it. "Trust me. I'm glad I didn't leave."

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I turned around. Piper. She gave us a half smile. I let go of Calypso for a minute.

"Hey guys. Can you save that for later? Everyone's sorta watching you both."

I looked around. Sure enough all eye's were on us. Everyone was smiling like Piper. Like they were actually happy to see us like that. I looked at Ms. Cunningham and even she was smiling a little bit.

Weird.

"Oooohhh gods. Uh don't look now..." I heard Calypso groan.

She ran to the closest trash can and vomited into it. I was never to keen to anything involving vomit so I ran to another trash can and did the same.

At this point the class went crazy.

Some people screamed. Others ran to trash cans and took turns vomiting into it. A lot of people groaned. Some got up and ran around covering their ears. Some stayed in their seats and put their heads on their desks.

Ms. Cunningham luckily stopped the chaos. "ENOUGH!"

The whole room went silent.

"Okay. Those of you who threw up can go to the nurse." She shivered in disgust. "The rest of you. In your seats. NOW."

Everyone frantically ran to their chairs without saying a word.

She pointed to Piper and Jason. "You two." she snapped. They shot up immediately.

"Go get a janitor. Please." They both ran out of the room.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you. The rest of you will work alone now. You may listen to music but as long as I can't hear it." She sat dramatically into her seat. "Silence will help my migraine."

Everyone obeyed. Some got their phones and ear buds and whatever.

Calypso and I threw our arms around each others shoulders and helped each other up. We staggered out of the room together.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay. Not your fault."

"Was so. If I wouldn't have puked, the class wouldn't have gone crazy."

I shrugged a bit. "Eh. I'm glad you did. I don't wanna be here."

"Yeah. Me neither."

Together we walked to the nurses office in comfortable silence.

**Okay guys I know it was short so please don't kill me or anything I hope you guys enjoyed it though. I'm proud of it tbh. Until next time y'all. :)**


End file.
